shadow_abyss_galacticfandomcom-20200215-history
Veni Mondi Empire
History Calander The Veni Mondi Calander revolves around the year the Zruahhyns took to their seperate ways, and became a different species. (0___ is the same as 1637 BC) Ancient History The Veni Mondi Empire is built up by two main species, the'' Zentro Anic , and the ''Anin Zonton . Both species ''are native to the ''Zruahhyn System , ''but are from to very different planets. The Ancient Ancestors of modern Zentro Anic , and Anin Zonton , were both known as ''Zruahhyns , ''but one small group of individuals tho believed the government to be corrupt, left the planet ''Xurgreter , ''the capital planet in the ''Veni Mondi Empire , to a planet much closer to the sun, 7285 Wei Xiu The Planet was named 9648 Bi Xui . Years later, once the seperate Group of Zruahhyns had settled, and started to form a stable community, they named the planet, ''Stecogantu . ''The Zruahhyns named all uninhabited planets with a for digit number, folowed by two words. Now that ''Stecogantu ''was inhabited, it required a new name. Only Four of the thirteenteen planets in the system were habital, one mining planet, one farming planet, one planet for the Zentro Anic, and the last for Anin Zonton. After thousands of years, the seperate group of Zruahhyns had adapted to the warmer climate of ''Stecogantu , ''and had incredible changes from the rest of Zruahhyns . They had changed enough, they decided a seperate name was needed as well. Anin Zonton , they called themselves. After the remaining Zruahhyns heard of this, they did a similar thing, calling themselvs Zentro Anic . Modern History 7285 Wei Xiu Is nearings its end, and is swamping the system in radiation. Luckly, the Zentro Anic have a very high adaption rate, and are not affected by the increasing radiation. The Anin Zonton , on the other hand, have lost their adaptivity. Seeking help, the Anin Zonton and Zentro Anic have come back and live togeather. Not exactly a different species, but more a different breed, they dont have the same beliefs, but they can work togeather, without too much conflict. In exchange for a medication that slows the effects of radiation, the Anin Zonton work the farms, and other low-level jobs. The Zruahhyns have two options: leave their home system, or develop an air filtration system to remove the radiation from their planets - until the 7285 Wei Xiu'Xiu's time is up. Rise of the Empire Around the year 1702 ___ (65 BC) The Veni Mondi created their first Faster Than Light (FTL) System, Quantum Vortex Manipulator (A.K.A. QMV). Relativly slow compared to future FTL Systems, such as Warp , and _______ followed by Hyperspace , QVM had a maxmium speed of 40C. in 1705, the QVM system went out of experimental stages, and started mass production. Mainly, Short Range units were built, allowing quick and easy acces to other planets in the system, but the International Space And Aerodynamics Association (A.K.A. ISAA), the Zentro Anic space program, had much larger units built, for long range operations. In 1734, The Straegresko, came across the Kroevypt System. The word Straegresko means "Explorer of the unknown," in ancient Zruahhyn text. With only one habital planet, the Straegresko crew thought it showed little promis, and assumed it to be a primitive civilization. There was an away team sent down to the surface, and was givin three days to look around, but to not interfear with the natives. As day two came to an end, the away team was certain they would find nothing the following day. But it was that evening, ____ _______ became the first Zentro Anic to make first contact with an alien species. Unable to communicate, they had a rough start, but soon were able to put aside their differences. ____ along with two other members of the crew volenteered to stay on the planet, and learn about this civilization. After a decade on the planet, ___, the youngest member of the volenteers died due to an unknown disese. But Both Zentro Anic , and the Troelfaghue had learned much of eachothers language. During the next century, the Zentro Anic , and Anin Zonton discovered a total of 12 systems, and 17 sientient species. Only one species, later discovered to be known as Fys'ie would not allow an alliance, for they were a species of distruction and war, not peace. One other species, Qlimnoe, was very primitive, and had yet to develop simple space travel. By the year 1865, the Zentro Anic, and Anin Zonton had developed a better FTL system, Warp. Now with the ability to travel much much faster, the alliances grew bigger and bigger, and soon became a democracy. By this time, had developed Space Travel, was more able, in the Democracy. By 1903, the next FTL system was built, ______. With this technology, it would take only 25 hours to get to the nearest system. in 1966, the Hyperdrive was developed, and greatly increased their advancement. It would take only a matter of days to get to the other side of the galaxy. With the much quicker spread of Veni Mondi Rule, it soon became a galactic Empire. The Veni Mondi Empire was born in 2003. Intergalactic Travel in 2005, ISAA sent out an unmanned, hyperdrive driven ship to exit the ______ Galaxy. This ship, the Soelsokh, was built using the most advanced technology known to the Veni Mondi. Technology that all advanced species in the Empire contributed to. Systems Under Veni Mondi Rule *Jovinat System **Inon **Siynas Prime *Usskin System **Terk'ahn *Kovas System **Oomante *Zerza System **Fecregawa **Chomia *Qut'esh System **Xanthua Technology Sheilds Veni Mondi Military grade sheilds were capable of converting energy weapons fired upon them into energy for the shielding itself. Most energy weapons rendered useless against military grade Shields.. (Not Finished)